LA HISTORIA DE UN CORREDOR Y UNA PEGASO EN APRIETOS
by RAINBOWBLITZ13
Summary: bueno aqui rainbow dash llega al mundo humano por un accidente magico de twiligth donde conocera a tres jovenes corredores a los cuales les toma mucho cariño en especial a uno espero lo difruten
1. Chapter 1

Perdonen si me tardo en subir lo que pasaesque la maldita escuela no me deja y además estuve fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo pero ya regrese y aquí les trigo un nuevo fic para compensar el tempo en que no subi espero y lo difruten.

Capitulo 1 el encuentro

Esta historia se trata de un joven corredor de 19 años de edad llamado Cross el no era un corredor profesional si no uno callejero el en la escuela no solía hablar con nadie ni tener amigos excepto los que conocía en las carreras a las que asistía uno de ellos se llama mia y el otro David eran muy amigos un día en la escuela Cross estaba en clase de matemáticas deseando que el timbre sonara para ya salir de esa prisión de pronto sonó el timbre de salida el salió corriendo diciendo

Cross_ maldición voy a llegar tarde _

rápidamente llega al estacionamiento y se sube a su automóvil encendió el motor y acelero a fondo llevándose de corbata la barra del estacionamiento rápidamente se dirigió ala autopista que esta cerca del estadio de futbol americano al llegar ve a muchos corredores esperando su llegada va la línea de salida y se pone en su puesto luego el del auto de a lado le dice _

Razor_ creí que no llegarías niño porque tenias miedo de quedar en ridículo_

Cross_ cállate pendejo _ luego una chica rubia muy atractiva se pone enfrente de los autos y grita _

Mia _ ¡listos!_ los corredores aceleraron sus motores haciendo saber que estaban listos_¡fuera!_

todos los autos salieron rechinando los neumáticos por la potencia del motor Cross se encontraba en 4 lugar detrás de un rx7 rojo este acelera y lo rebasa sin problemas ahora se encontraba en tercero detrás de un challenger negro este blockea a Cross para que no lo rebase y así estuvo un tramo de la carrera hasta que Cross uso un movimiento que el conductor del auto negro no esperaba este lo iba rebasando y en un intento del auto negro por blockearlo este pierde el control y se vuelca violentamente dando tumbos en la carretera por la velocidad Cross solo dice

_ maldición pero que choque_ y se rie ahora se encontraba detrás de un Mitsubishi evolution azul con graficas negras

Razor_ así que ya me alcanzaste e niño vamos a ver si tienes lo que se necesita

Cross lo iba rebasando cuando Razor golpea el gurdafangos tracero del mustang de Cross haciéndolo dar vueltas sin control Razor solo ríe al ver lo que había echo Cross con sus habilidades recupera el control del auto y vuelve a acelerar y no tarda mucho en alcanzar a Razor _

razor_ maldito mocoso _

iban entrando ala recta final iban muy parejos Cross acelero al máximo ganándole a Razor todos ovacionaban a Cross por su manera de conducir en eso Razor se acerca y le dice

Razor_ esto no a terminado _

Cross_ pues lo siento Rarzo pero la carrera ya se acabo y tu perdiste perdedor_

publico_ hooooooooooooooo_

Razor_ escúchame bien niño te ganare algún dia así sea lo ultimo que haga_

razor se marcho y todos se quedaron celebrando toda la tarde hasta la noche

mia_ oye que buena manera de meter los cambios_

David _ si amigo tienes que enseñarme algunos trucos_

Cross_ si claro un buen mago nunca rebela sus secretos_

todos se rien y en eso se empiezan a oir sirenas dirigiéndose hacia ellos en eso uno de los pilotos grita

_ es la policía hay que largarnos de aquí_

rápidamente Cross y sus compañeros se dirigieron a sus autos y se pusieron de acuerdo que cuando perdieran a la policía se verían en la guarida Cross acelero a fondo pero 5 patrullas lo perseguían

Cross_ malditos policías de porquería porque siempre arruinan la diversión_

Cross logro evadir a tres patrullas pero ya lo perseguían mas de 15 patrullas y se le estaba dificultando mantenerse al frente

Cross_ puta madre esto no me esta llevando a nada necesito un milagro para salir de esta_

en ese momento ve un callejón y dice _ es mi oportunidad_

y entra al callejón sin desacelerar y entra por otro callejón metiéndose a una pequeña cochera abierta apagando las luces y el motor se queda ahí con la esperanza de que no lo encontraran y para su suerte no lo encuentran y se van cuando ya todo se a despejado Cross vuelve a encender el auto y sale del callejón dirigiéndose al lugar acordado iba por la autopista 55 cuando de pronto un ser similar a un pony se pone en medio de su camino en un movimiento brusco Cros dio un volantaso perdiendo el control yéndose contra los matorrales Cross algo aturdido dice

_ pero que demonios era eso _

baja del auto para ver el daño y al parecer no tenia ninguno solo algunos rasguños pero nada grave y luego se dirige ala carretera para ver que fue lo que casi golpea y vio algo tirado en el suelo y se acerca para ver que es al verlo mejor ve que es alguna clase de pony pero este tenia alas su melena era de colores y su pelaje era azul celeste a Cross se le parte el corazón viendo semejante criatura tan tierna tirada en el suelo herida entonces no resiste la culpabilidad y decide llevársela con el la levanta suavemente en sus brazos y la sube al auto y de nuevo toma el curso que llevaba al llegar ala guarida ve que sus amigos lo esperaban afuera

mia_ pero que diablos paso te tardaste demasiado pensamos que la policía te había atrapado_

Cross_ tranquilízate tu sabes muy bien que la policía nunca me va atrapar_

mia_ lo se lo se es que me preocupe_ y le da un abrazo _

David _ uuuuu la pareja se puso empalagosa_ entonces mia lo voltea a ver con una mirada de te matare y le dice

mia_ ¡te dije que no somos novios maldito pedaso de basura! –

luego mia empieza de propinarle una paliza al terminar Cross se acerca a su amigo que esta tirado en el suelo quejándose del dolor y le dice

cross_ te dije que no salieras con ese tipo de pendejadas_

David aun tirado agarrándose la entre pierna dice_ mensaje recibido_

luego mia llama a Cross y dice _ que es eso que traes en tu auto

Cross voltea aver a donde esta señalando mia y ve ala pony azul celeste y le dice _ no sbria decirte pero casi la arrollo en el camino y Sali de mi auto para ver si le hice algo y vi que estaba tirada en el suelo sin moverse pero aun esta viva porque aun respira _

David examina ala criatura y dice_ solo esta desmayada no tiene ningún golpe ni herida y por lo que puedo ver es un Pegaso por las alas _

mia_ pegaso que esas cosas no existen_

David_ pues se supone _

mia- pero esto que significa_

Cross_ no tengo idea pero creo que estamos metidos en algo muy grande.

Continuara…


	2. el nacimiento de una nueva amistad

Capitul0 2 el nacimiento de una nueva amistad

Cross y los demas meten sus autos dentro de la guarida la cual estaba bien equipada tenia todo lo necesario para dar servicio a los autos y tambien para personalizarlos

mia_ y que vamos a hacer con la pegaso_

cross_ no lo se no la podemos dejar abandonada en la calle_

David_ Cross tiene razón es una criatura inocente de otro mundo no la podemos dejar_

mia_ como que de otro mundo_

David_ bueno aquí no exixsten los pegasos es ovio que tuvo que haber provenido de otro mundo que no sea este ya que las leyes bilógicas impiden que algo así se presente_

Cross_ desde cuando eres un maldito cerebrito_

David _ jejeje no lo soy es que se me quedo grabado lo de las leyes bilógicas que vi en programa_

mia _ sabia que no pudiste haberte aprendido eso a menos que hubieras visto la televisión _

David _ y eso que significa _

mia_ quiero decir que eres demasiado estupido para poder leer un libro_

David_ ¡oye!_ Cross se empieza a reir a carcajadas de la discusión de mia y David

Cross_ bueno ya fue suficiente ahora hay que pensar que vamos a hacer con la pegaso_

mia_ tienes razón lo había olvidado_

David _ bueno supongo que no pasa nada si pasa la noche aquí en el taller con nosotros_

Cross_ supongo que no _

mia_ por mi esta bien_

después de ponerse de acuerdo todos se van a dormir y dejan ala pegaso dentro del automóvil de Cross al dia siguiente los tres universitarios se levantan con pesades ya que la noche anterior estuvo muy agitada bajan las escaleras hacia una pequeña cocina que tenia el taller para hacer el desayuno _

mia _ que van a querer dasayunar_

Cross_ a mi dame unos wafles _

David _ a mi dame dos huevos estrellados_

y van y se sientan en una mesa en el centro del taller entonces Cross decide ver como esta la pegaso abre la puerta del mustang negro y ve ala pagaso aun dormida y la causo mucha ternura verla dormir luego ve que se empieza a mover y llama sus amigos y ellos va donde esta Cross

David _ que pasa _

Cross_ esta despertando_

mia _ silencio no hagan ruido_ la pequeña pegaso abrió los ojos lentamente y dijo

pegaso_ donde estoy _

todos se sobre saltaron al oir ala pegaso hablar y se alejaron un poco ya que la vista de la pegaso se aclaro vio alas criaturas mas extrañas que jamás aya visto estaban parados en dos piernas en lugar de cuatro y tenían extremidades alas se salian otros mas pequeñas y su nariz era mas pequeña que la suya así se que daron mirándose un buen rato hasta que Cross decidió hablar

_ y cual es tu nombre_ pregunta nervioso la pegaso le hace la misma pregunta igual de nerviosa que el

cross _mi nombre es Cross y el tuyo_

pegaso _ rainbow dash _

Cross_ como es que llegaste a este mundo ¿vienes de otro planeta o algo? _

rainbow dash _ bueno vengo del reino de equestria _

mia_ ¿eques que?_

David _ y en ese reino además de pegasos hay otras especies de criaturas legendarias_

rainbow dash_ bueno hay unicornios, grifos, hidras, manticoras,etc oye espera como supiste que supiste que soy un pegaso _

David_ o eso es que aquí se menciona en la mitología griega de equinos con alas llamados pegasos envíados por el dios zeus para proteger a los mortales pero eso es pura superticion _

rainbow dash_ ya veo oigan no es por ofender pero que se supone que son_

Cross_ o perdón pertenecemos ala raza humana_

rainbow dash_ ¿raza humana?_

David _ así es nosotros tres somos humanos_

rainbow dash –genial oigan y ustedes no puden volar _

Cross_ eeee no pero construimos maquinas para eso y se llaman aviones y el mas rapido es capaz de ir a 12000 km por hora

rainbow dash queda boquiabierta nisiquiera el pegaso mas rápido de la historia había alcanzado tal velocidad era como hacer 10 veces la reinplocionsonica_

Cross_ cambiando de tema como es que llegaste aquí_

rainbow dash suspira y empieza a contarle a los tres jóvenes lo que paso en equestria al terminar la historia cross dice

_ a ver dejame ver si entendi dices que una amiga tuya llamada twiligth estaba perfeccionando un echizo nuevo el cual salió mal y se provoco una explocion y tu estabas cerca de ella por lo cual te transporto a este mundo estoy en lo correcto_

rainbow dash_ masomenos_

mia- vaya parece que estas varada aquí amiga_

rainbow dash_ lose y por lo que veo voy a estar aquí un buen rato asi que gracias por ayudarme_

ella estaba apunto de emprender el vuelo para salir por la ventana e irse pero los jóvenes la detuvieron _

David _ no puedes irte_

rainbow dash_ porque no _

Cross_ por que la gente no sabe que estas aquí en este taller excepto nosotros tres y si sales es un reisgo muy alto que la gente te tome como hostil_

rainbow dash_ bueno entonces que hago_

David_ puedes quedarte con nosotros aquí en el taller hasta que encuentres una manera de volver _

rainbow dash _ enserio harían eso por mi _

mia _ claro no es ninguna molestia_ y se abalanza contra ellos abrazandolos diciendo_ gracias_

luego de un rato de conocerse deciden hacer su rutina diaria Cross fue a arreglar su auto porque el dia anterior tuvo mucho maltrato mia fue a ver television con David mientras que rainbow solo miraba lo que hacían sus nuevos amigos sin saber que hacer decide ir con mia y con David

_ hola chicos que hacen _

mia _ a hola rainbow estamos viendo televisión quieres acompañarnos_

rainbow dash _ claro porque no _ y se sienta entre ellos y ve el extraño aparato que tenia enfrente que mostraba imágenes que se movían por si solas

_ porque las imágenes se mueven solas_

David_ o es que esto se llama televisión ese aparato sirve para ver cosas que estan pasando en este momento sin tener que estar ahí o solo para entretenerte viendo algun programa de comedia entre otros._

rainbow dash _ eso es genial _

David _ lose _

mia _ si y por eso eres tan estúpido_ y le da sape en la cabeza rainbow solo rie al oir lo que dijo mia

rainbow _ eres genial_

mia _ gracias tu tambien lo eres _

rainbow dash _

mia cierto_

mia _ si _

ranbow _ porque siempre eres así con el _

mia _ creeme que si llevaras el mismo tiempo que yo con el entendería porque lo hago_ en eso llega cross y dice _ por favor apenas llevamos viviendo juntos 2 semanas_

mia _ lose pero es desesperante_

David _ oye no soy desesperante _

Cross_ odio admitirlo pero si eres deseperante _

David _ no es cierto_

mia_ eres como espina en el trasero en algunas ocaciones _ david resignado dice_ bueno tal vez sea algo desesperante_

rainbow solo se rie a carcajadas del comportamiento de sus amigos rainbow dash _ ustedes si que son muy graciosos_

y los jóvenes solo se rien del comentario luego de un rato los jóvenes deciden poner musica en sus autos y ponerse a bailar los tres jóvenes encienden el estero de sus autos ponen hip hop

Cross_ bueno vamos a ver quien baila mejor _

luego de eso Cross empieza a bailar street dance rainbow dash se quedaba asombrada por los increíbles pasos de baile de Cross nisiquera safayershorts baila tan bien y siguio viendo como sus amigos competían para ver quien baila mejor luego del pequeño duelo de baile rainbow tenia la boca abierta los jóvenes se dan cuenta de esto y dicen

_ cierra la boca podrían entrar moscas_ en eso la pony azul celeste reacciona y dice _ ustedes si que saben bailar _

Cross_ si bueno esa es una de las tantas cosas en las que un humano puede ser bueno _

rainbow dash_ ustedes son los amigos mas geniales que e tenido_

los jóvenes solo le sonrien en eso suena el teléfono de Cross y constesta el telefono y debido aque el oído de el pony esta mas desarrollado rainbow logra escuchar la conversación y al perecer estaba conversando con su madre

madre_ Cross ya te he dicho que no me gusta que corras en las calles es muy peligro y la policía te pude atrapar_

Cross_ mama ya estoy muy grande para que me digas esto y ya dime para que llamaste_

madre_ llame para decirte que vi tu pequeña carrera con la policía _

Cross_ mama _

mama_ sabes que te pudo haber pasado _

Cross_ mama tranquila no pasa nada yo puedo cuidarme solo y además ya soy un adulto_ y cuelga el teléfono

mia_ tu mama otra vez _

Cross_ SI_

David _ que lindo su mami todavía lo cuida_ y se empieza a reir entonces Cross agarra una pelota de goma y se la lanza en la cabeza a David golpeándolo_

David _ auch eso me dilo_

Cross_ ahuevo si no lo hice para que rieras_

luego de conversar un rato mas se fueron a preparar para dormir rainbow se dirige al baño para lavarse lo dientes al terminar sale y va con Cross y le dice

rainbow dash_ este fue el mejor dia de mi vida-

Cross_ si y el mio tambien_

rainbow _ gracias por recibirme en su casa _

Cross_ no hay de que así que descansa hoy porque mañana será un dia agitado

la pegaso y el joven se dirigen a su respectiva habitación Cross iba a un cuarto en el segundo piso del taller y rainbow iba de nuevo al auto entonces le dice

cross_ porque no duermes en mi habitación conmigo hoy_

rainbow se sonroja y dice _ estas seguro_

Cross_ claro porque no lo estaria _

rainbow acepta y va con el a su habitación al entrar los dos al cuarto Cross cierra la puerta y se acuestan en la cama dándose la espalda

Cross- buenas noches rainbow_

rainbow_ buenas noches Cross_ y se quedan profundamente dormidos.

Continuara…


End file.
